


Late Night

by SugarAppleBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, Like, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, OCs - Freeform, Prostitution, Sex, Some angst, girly boy, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAppleBlue/pseuds/SugarAppleBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sil didn't make Ama too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please for the love of- this is. two years old and apparently people like this because I've showed it to a lot of people and I'll be writing more oneshots of my ocs and you can't stop me but--- this is really exaggerated. like. not correct at all but it's good i swear. uhm. comments are welcome. you can criticize my old self.

He lounged over his bed, his face devoid of make up and his hair un-braided and free of hair clips. He was able to maintain a neutral looking bedroom and he felt most comfortable in his room, especially when he was wearing boxers and a loose shirt. Which he was wearing right now.

 

He had his head propped up in his hand, staring down at his phone like he was waiting for a text from Silver or something. But he had yet to receive anything from Silver, just a bunch from other people wanting to talk to him. He eventually just shut his phone off and stood, the ends of his hair reaching the small of his back. He idly wondered if his mother would let him cut it to his shoulders one day.

 

Sayuugi sunk down into his computer chair flipping open one of his homework books to a page he hadn’t finished yet. He got in three questions in before he realized his cheeks were wet and his vision was blurry.

 

Silver was right, Ama was lonely. And he was disappointed that Silver had yet to show up and it was nearly eight now. It was dark outside and his room was lit by a faint orange light. He was tired and he wanted to fall asleep but he had homework to do, so he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and twisted his hair into a bun, not caring if a few strands of hair fell loose over his shoulders.

 

He dropped his pencil as he jumped when he heard something thump against his window, looking over at said window. He had half a mind to ignore the person sitting on his balcony, but if he did that he knew Silver would go another week without speaking to him. So, the short boy pushed himself up and walked over, opening the window.

 

“What’s up with that look? You weren’t actually lonely, were you?” Silver’s condescending tone had Ama closing the sliding glass window again but a hand stopped him from doing so. The red head avoided the others gaze as he gripped the handle of the door.

 

Silver pushed the window back open and stepped inside, pulling the boy into an embrace. Being 182 cm tall, Ama’s face reached his chest, making it easy for Silver to hold him. He frowned when Ama pushed him away, his frown deepening when he saw the boy’s pink eyes watering with tears.

 

“Maybe I was lonely, but it’s your fault. You leave me, you ignore me for weeks at a time until it’s convenient for you. All you do is play with me. And I am jealous. You’re a fucking prostitute and you get whatever you want when you want. You sleep around for fun and money. You’re just playing with me and I wish you would just leave.” His breathing shuddered as he spoke, more tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“How the hell can you be lonely? You have tons of people to talk to!” Silver retorted with out thinking, mentally slapping himself.

 

“I do but none of them actually care about me. I have one friend and she doesn’t live here anymore. Everyone else just speaks to me because I have money, because I’m ‘pretty’, or I’m bullied because I’m forced to dress this way. While you dress like a woman for fun! My mother is making me go through this as a round-a-bout way of saying she never wanted me! She wanted a girl, not me. None of you care, I’m just some pretty boy to look at and make fun of. Just some one who is convenient to use. And I want you to leave.”

 

Silver stared at the red-head, eyebrows furrowed as he watched the other cry. He ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner, huffing through his nose before he shut the sliding glass door and moved to pick Ama up. He ignored the struggling of the boy as he carried the short boy over to the bed.

 

“Ama… I don’t use you, I had hoped you knew that.” he sighed, laying the boy down and pressing kisses to his wet cheeks as he slid his arms around the boy’s waist, “I’m sorry I ignore you, Ama…”

 

“You’re just saying what I want to hear,” Sayuugi argued, pushing Akumaru away from him.

 

“You can think that, but I’m not. Ama, I care about you.” The black-haired boy whispered, sliding his hands up the others shirt, brushing past a belly piercing, “You’re so pretty, Ama… I know I sleep around for fun, I told you I’d stop if you wanted me to. But I can’t keep myself away from you, Ama…”

 

“Silver, please stop… you’re just sweet talking me…” Ama hiccuped, turning his face away from the other.

 

“Ama, I love you,” he said sincerely, moving closer to him when Ama looked back at him. Silver smiled a little and pressed his lips against the others as he gripped the smaller boy’s sides. He felt the younger boy melt into the kiss and arms wrap around his shoulders almost reluctantly. Silver moved one of his hands and wiped his tears away after he parted the kiss, “I mean it, Ama.”

 

“…. Knowing me, I’ll continue to believe you,” Ama gave a weak laugh, taking in a deep breath when he calmed down.

 

“I do hope you do, Ama. If you want, I’ll flaunt the fact that I’m your boyfriend.” Silver smirked at him, watching pink eyes widen.

 

“I-I mean… sure, yeah… That’s fine actually.” Ama muttered as he was pressed into the bed, eyes slipping closed as Silver littered his neck with kisses and small bites. He sighed, curling his fingers into the fabric of the others jacket. He heard the other laugh, deciding to ignore it as his breathing hitched when he was bitten rather hard, “Hey!”  
  
“What? Did you not like it?” Silver raised an eyebrow at him, unbuttoning the loose shirt Ama wore to push it open and press a kiss to his pecs.

 

“Look, you asshol- _ahn_ ,” the short boy covered his mouth with a hand as he felt Silver grind down into him. He could feel the hardness of Silver’s cock grinding against his own. He ignored the smirk on the black-haired boy’s face, feeling a shiver run down his spine as Silver continued to grind down against him.

 

“I missed you, Ama…” the older boy whispered into Ama’s ear, running his tongue along the outer shell and nipping at it with a wide grin when the boy gave a low moan. He kissed down to his neck, leaving another bite on his collar bone on his way down to Ama’s nipple. He rolled the nub between his teeth, loving how the short boy’s body shivered and writhed beneath him.

 

Silver reached down and yanked the boy’s boxers off before he leaned back on his knees and looked down at the flushed boy sprawled out on the bed. He caught how the others dick twitched, looking neglected, and he felt his smirk widened.

 

“You want it already, don’t you?” the taller boy asked, bringing his hand down on Ama’s thigh in a slap. The younger boy jumped and moved his stinging leg away from Silver, trying to hide how the pain aroused him.

 

Ama refused to answer him as he hid his erection from the other. He wasn’t embarrassed, it was more like he didn’t want to give Silver the satisfaction of knowing how his actions affected the younger boy. He loved Silver’s cock but it’d take a lot more than that for Sayuugi to give into begging for it. It seemed his lack of response irritated the other and he felt himself grin.

 

Pink eyes widened when he was lifted up to his knees and held close to he other boy, feeling hands trail down his back and grip his ass. Silver was being impatient, kneading the boys ass between his hands. Ama moaned, his hands going down and gripping Silver’s wrists as a way to distract himself from rolling his hips into the others. Licking his lips, Ama leaned forward and dragged his tongue over Silver’s lips, letting out a sigh when the older boy started sucking on his tongue.

 

Silver wasted no time in dominating the kiss, licking his way into the shorter boy’s mouth and sucking the others tongue into his own mouth. The kiss was sloppy, making a mess of saliva but neither minded, being too engrossed in the heated kiss. Silver ran his tongue over Sayuugi’s, licking his bottom lip as he parted the kiss and moved to work his mouth over the skin of Ama’s neck.

 

“I-if anyone is desperate here, it’s you, Silver…” the boy laughed, moving to push the black-haired boy onto his back. He hands trailed down to the fabric of his jeans, pulling the buttons open and pulling his pants down to pool around his knees.

 

“I’ve gone two weeks without sex, Ama…” the other panted out.

 

“Oh? Is that a new record?” Ama teased, freeing Silver’s length and running his tongue along the underside. He missed the salty taste of Silver’s dick, groaning as he worked the length in his hand.

 

“Shut it before I destroy you, Ama.” Silver threatened, sending a shiver through Ama.

 

The red-head smirked, squeezing the others length and causing him to jump, “Please do, Aku… That is, if you mean destroying me with your dick.” he watched the rare sight of Silver’s face becoming red. He felt a sense of triumph as he leaned forward and took all of Silver’s length in one go, feeling it touch the back of his throat.

 

Sayuugi was good at relaxing his throat so he very rarely gagged unless he was caught off guard. Of course, he didn’t mind gagging if it made Silver moan. Or if Silver started fucking his throat. Ama shivered at the thought as he swallowed around him and slowly started moving his head up and down. He allowed the salty taste to wash over his tongue, allowed his saliva to gather around the base of Silver’s cock.

 

His mother would flip if he was ever caught doing such a thing but he’d care less. He wanted dick and he’d definitely get it if Silver was around. He wanted more of Silver’s dick, it tasted so good to him.

 

“You fucking slut,” Silver breathed through a moan as he watched the red-head suck his dick, feeling the suction around it, feeling the gentle brush of the boy’s tongue. He felt his dick twitch when Ama moaned; he probably liked getting called a slut. Silver _knew_ he liked being degraded during sex.

 

“You like my dick, don’t you?” Silver breathed out, bringing a hand up to tangle into red hair. He smirked at the slight nod he received and gripped the others hair before he started thrusting into Sayuugi’s mouth. Silver hissed and threw his head back a moment, having to calm himself down a bit as he took a moment to grind into the warm mouth around his dick.

 

Ama’s eyes slipped closed and his hand reached down to grip his leaking dick, pumping himself in his hand. He could feel the others dick press against the back of his throat and he had to take a large breath through his nose. He glanced up to see the flushed face of his boyfriend staring back down a him.

 

Reaching his hand up, he moved Silver’s hand away and slowly pulled off, licking his lips as saliva and pre-cum dripped down his chin. His other hand was still stroking his own dick, his hips rolling into his own hand, “Aku…” he whined. His lidded pink eyes were directed towards the glistening dick twitching in the cold air.

 

Silver pushed himself back up, watching Ama masturbate to the sight of his dick. He found the short boy adorable and utterly attractive. His red hair was starting to fall out of the bun, strands cascading around slender shoulders that heaved with every breath the boy took.

 

“You want my dick that bad?” he watched as the boy nodded rapidly, “Balls deep in your ass, pounding you?” he smirked when he heard the other boy’s breath hitch.

 

Silver shoved Ama back against the bed, pushing his pale thighs apart so he could lean down and run his tongue over the boy’s balls, sucking one into his mouth gently. He listened to the boy whine, reaching his hands up to still Ama’s hips. His fingers played with the piercings on the slender hips, rolling them between his fingers as he sucked the red-head’s dick into his mouth briefly just to tease him.

 

“Aku, please…” Ama whined, moving his hand away from his dick to grip at the sheets instead, “Please, fuck me.”

 

Glancing up at him, at how disheveled he looked and the blush along his cheeks spreading to his chest. Silver pushed himself up and pulled his shirt off before he moved forward and pressed the tip of his dick against Ama’s ass. The boy spread his legs wider, impatiently rolling his hips down against the other until Silver finally pushed into him. The spit left on his dick made it easy to slip in.

 

Ama could feel it filling him up and his eyes slipped closed, head thrown back against the pillows. He jolted when he felt another slap to his thigh, groaning as a smile graced his lips.

 

He didn’t care if his mother heard him at this point. He never did. Silver’s dick was so fucking _good_. He was never quiet. And his mother never seemed to hear him, which he was secretly grateful for.

 

Silver pulled his hips back before snapping them back into the boy with reckless abandon, shuddering at the keen Ama gave of Silver’s name. He built up a fast pace, working his dick in and out of the other in a way that stimulated them both. He ignored the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and focused on the beautiful moans his Ama was making. He watched how the small body would twist beneath him and grip at the covers as the red-head tried to not touch himself.

 

For some reason, Ama enjoyed orgasming without being touched directly. He had said something about it being more intense and how it felt to deprive himself of what his body wanted.

 

“Yes, yes… Aku, fuck me, oh… oh, it’s so good, Aku,” he panted, eyes shut and his face hidden in the pillows he had pulled over.

 

Panting, the black-haired boy continued to press into the tight heat, brushing past the boy’s prostate with every thrust. He groaned at how dirty Ama spoke whenever he fucked him. Telling him how great it felt to be fucked by him. He let out a hiss as his lower stomach tightened and he sped up.

 

“Ama.. you’re so tight, it feels so damn good..” he breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
“Yeah…? You like fucking me, Aku?” he moaned out, indulging himself by reaching a hand down to grip his dick and idly stroke himself, “Keeping fucking me, fuck me better than you do everyone else, Aku… I love your dick, it feels so good, thrusting into me… I love it more than anyone else..” he whined out, toes curling.

 

Silver cursed under his breath and smashed his lips into Ama’s in a sloppy kiss as he reached his climax, pushing deep inside him as his dick twitched, letting out thick ropes of cum into the other. He rode out his orgasm as he continued to kiss the boy beneath him. The short boy started rocking his hips,  bringing himself to a finish, crying into the taller boy’s mouth.

 

It fell quiet a few moments later, the soft sounds of panting filling the room as they both broke the kiss to catch their breath. Ama looked tired, his hand falling away from his dick and groaning as the last tingles of pleasure ran through his body before exhaustion replaced it. He whined when Silver pulled out, having half a mind to pull him back but he didn’t think either of them were up for another round. He felt a heavy weight fall on top of him and he peeked up at the half asleep boy laying on him. Ama smiled to himself, reaching a clean hand up to run through dark hair.

 

The two of them fell asleep without another word, curled up into each other in the cool room.

**Author's Note:**

> *digs my grave ten times faster*


End file.
